No particular reason
by PhangirlTillTheEnd
Summary: Just what my brain thought had happened when Dan films at Phil's flat for his "Gamer Girls are HAWT" video on his side channel.. Yeah, it's a bit weird, but so is the Phandom ;D *PHAN* One-shot. Slightly Angsty.


Okay, so the lovely people who reviewed my last story, said that I needed to work on the length.. This is what I came up with ;D THANK YOU MUCHLY THOUGH IF YOU DID REVIEW.

Italics like _this _are Danyul's thoughts. Happy reading?

* * *

"I need to talk to you. Could you come over this weekend?"

And that was it. Just the end of Dan's world, casually written in a text.  
Was it possible to even be that blunt about it? Apparently so. You could  
even feel the coldness from the text. There was no kisses, no stupid  
emoticons they usually tossed back and forth- nothing. Just "I need to talk  
to you."

_At least he hadn't broken up with you in the same text._  
_He wouldn't do that anyway, he's not that mean._  
_That's what you think._

Dan's mind was having a conversation before he could even think straight.  
What was even going on? He and Phil have been going fine.. Perfectly, even.  
Sure, it's not like they've proclaimed their love for eachother yet, but  
they were getting serious! Dan had even been spending the night at Phils  
place a lot recently! Nothing happened, apart from some light kissing and  
falling asleep on the sofa, but surely it all meant something!

_Maybe that's the problem._  
_What do you mean?_  
_Maybe he's not into you in that way.. Y'know, the 'sexual' way._  
_Oh, shut up._

And that's when Dan finally got annoyed with his mind, and decided to work  
things out for himself.

It wasn't until about half past eleven where he actually got to Phils flat.  
He was /going/ to go straight there, but he needed some things first.  
Like coffee to keep himself awake, Maltesers for courage and some little  
lion-shaped sweets for Phil- to show him that he can be whatever Phil so  
obviously thinks he isn't.

Waiting outside the door was the worst thing. You'd think it was walking up  
the stairs, considering how unfit Dan is- But it wasn't. That short space  
of ten seconds of waiting for Phil to let Dan in was the worst. What if he  
had someone in there with him? Someone nicer than Dan; more attractive than  
Dan.

_It wouldn't take long to find someone better than you._  
_I know._

As Phil opened the door, Dan looked for all the tell-tale signs of someone  
else: Messy hair, rumpled clothes, lovebites.  
But there was nothing.

_Maybe you're over thinking this._  
_Maybe you aren't._

Smiling crookedly, Phil invited him in.

"I didn't know you were coming today.. Especially not this late." He said,  
winking, pulling Dan into the lounge with him.

"Well, I had to know what you needed to tell me." Dan said, monotonously.

"Are you okay, you seem off." Concern etched Phil's face.

_He looks genuinely concerned._  
_No he doesn't._

"Well. I, uh.. Look Phil, Are you going to break up with me? Because I honestly need to know. Is there someone else? Am I not good enough? I promise I can change, I can! I just really don't want to leave you, but if you want me to, I'll go." Dan mumbled, tears filling his brown eyes.

"Oh god."

Pulling Dan into the tightest hug possible, Phil bit back his own tears. After a substantial amount of tears shed, Phil pushed Dan onto the sofa, and told him he'd be right back.

Dan just sat there, in the foetal position, trying not to believe what was happening. He wasn't good enough.

_You never were._  
_I know. I know._

There were no more tears. Just hollowness now. Dan's eyes just showed emptiness- they were bare of any emotion apart from he couldn't hide his eyes from showing that faint flicker of hope when Phil came and sat, cross-legged across from him.

"Well, I'm not sure if you still want this, but."

And, wrapped in a huge gaudy brown bow, was a key.  
Not just any key, either. A key to Phil's flat.

"I got the wrong idea, didn't I."

"I think so."

Chuckling to himself, giddily, Dan launched himself at Phil, and peppered his face with light kisses. Tracing around his mouth, he left Phil's lips 'til last.

"Phil."

"Uh, yeah?" A blushing Phil answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Dan once again slept over at Phil's. Watching Buffy reruns, eating the maltesers and the lion sweets, they both fell asleep, holding onto eachother.

"And yes, I am filming this at Phil's flat. No particular reason.. Apart from the fact that I've found my true love."

"You're gonna have to cut that bit out." Shouted Phil from his room, chuckling.

"I know."

_Hey, Dan._  
_What?_  
_You are good enough._


End file.
